1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for performing printing operations based on print data received from a communication terminal are well known in the art. Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2003-186657 discloses a printer provided with a “secure print function.” The secure print function prohibits a printing process for print data that has been specified as confidential on the communication terminal unless a user enters a prescribed password via a control panel of the printer. This function enhances security when confidential documents or other data that the user does not wish to expose to others are printed.
However, occasionally a printing process for print data specified as confidential can be interrupted by a paper jam or paper out after the prescribed password has been correctly entered and the printing process has begun. Once the problem is resolved and the printing process is still required, conventional printers resume printing the print data as normal data, even when the print data is specified to be confidential. Hence, if the person who resolves the printing problem is not the user that requested the printing operation, for example, the content of the confidential data may be exposed to this person.